POR AMOR
by Ranmak
Summary: Es un songfic .......Es un recuerdo que Severus tiene con su queria Narcisa...pero de tanto recordar ella esta presente y............


"POR AMOR"   
  
By: Ranma1  
  
N/A: Hola a todos y sorry por hacerlos esperar mucho...es que bueno todos estos meses he estados super ocupada con todo esto del los examenes del colegio...y además me voy a cambiar nuevamente de ksa y asi estoy...media agitada de un lado para el otro. Y bueno este fanfic es dedicado para las fans de Severus Snape (El hombre de mi vida, pero Remus no se queda atrás -_- hehe) ok volviendo a esto...este no es un fanfic común, es un sonfic, para las personas que son nuevas haciendo estos tipos de cosas, bueno un songfic es como decirlo un fanfic pero de canción. Ejemplo: Hacemos un fanfic, pero agregamos cualquier canción..."Elevation" y asi... para mas infomacion por favor busquen un fanfic que dice "buena y veran lo que fui capas de hacer de lo aburrida que estaba hehehe mentira...solo para que vean que es un songfic, y para no quitarles mas tiempo...aqui va mi Songfic------Oh por cierto...me olvidaba Los personajes son propiedad de J.K ROWLING. Y no hago esto para ganar ningun tipo de dinero. Ok aqui va...difrutenlo...  
  
(Si les gusta la pareja Snape/Narcisa mejor hehehehe)   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El no era tan perfecto como todos pensaban. Estaba tomando su té a la misma hora de siempre, cuatro de la tarde, ni mas ni menos. Pensando en sus recuerdos, esos recuerdos que no dejaban de acosarlo. dejo a un lado la taza de té caliente en su escritorio y suspiro, pero no era un suspiro cualquiera, fue un suspiro melancólico.  
  
-"Narcisa"-dijo entre murmullo-"No dejo de pensar en ti ¿Por qué Narcisa?¿Es necesario recordarte ahora? ¿es Justo?- Se levanto de su silla y apoyo sus manos jovenes en la pared. Una cancion que hace mucho tiempo escribio y ahora estaba en el olvido...surgio nuevamente haciendo que el profesor de pociones se sienta peor de lo que estaba...mucho peor....   
  
"Yo conozco tu camino tu camino, cada paso que darás, Tus angustias, tus vacios y las piedras que hallaras, pero nunca peinsas qué; Como roca a tí regresaré"   
  
"Yo conozco tu respito, todo lo que no queras, tu no vives yo estoy vivo, no lo reconoceras y parace como si, este cielo en llamas se callese en mi, como el fin del Universo"  
  
Una mirada seria al igual que si boca no hicieron mas que permanecer tristes por siempre...  
  
"Por amor, as querido darlo todo, Por amor intentaste el viento detener, tuviste sentimientos a corazón abierto, Inventaste manias, que se quedrarón mias, Por amor, haz corrido sin aliento, Por amor siempre estare contigo, y dime siempre textos, cuanto de ti haz puesto, ¿cuanto haz creido tu en esta agonia?"  
  
Giro su rostro y ahí estaba mirandolo con una pequeña sonrisa en su bellos labios. El tambien se sornio y camino lentamente hacia ella, tomo sus manos y la invito a pasar. Sabia que ella le pertenecia a su amigo, a su compañero, Lucius, pero el no la amaba, como el a ella. Como Severus a Narcisa, y siempre fue asi, siempre....siempre...   
  
"Y parece como si, este rio se inundara sobre mi, como luvia en un diluvio"  
  
Se acerco a ella y la atrajo hacia el, Un abrazo fue lo que hizo que en entendiera que aun el la amaba, y mucho. Y qué haria cualquier cosa por ella, por su amor.   
  
"Por amor, Haz gastado tanto y cuanto, Por amor, de tu orgullo queda el llanto, Por eso aqui me quedo, toda la noche y muero, me voy con mi manía, que crece fuerte en mi, dentro de mi alma, Por tí......."manía"......"  
  
El la miro a los ojos, le dio una hermosa sonrisa, una sonrisa que solo le vio hacer cuando estaban en cuarto año, solo ese año y se acabarón esas hermosas sonrisas, pero Por ahora nadie arruinaría eso, no ahora...  
  
"Yo te lo digo ahora, en este d{ia y hora, cuento me cuesta no haberte dicho te amo"   
  
La miro , era hermosa, siemplemente hermosa, no habian cambiado, ni el tampoco.   
  
"y Parece como si, este mar enorme naufragase en mi"   
  
Se quedarónn abrazados ahora sin verse ni decir una sola palabra, no ahora y eso, era por amor, todo eso solo por amor...  
  
¡FIN¡ 


End file.
